1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a machine and related method for automatically unloading a cassette from a security package. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine and method which brings an audiocassette locked within a security package to a work station whereat a locking slide plate is automatically unlocked and removed from a storage compartment of the security package and the cassette is subsequently automatically unloaded from the storage compartment of the security package to enable the package to be reused.
2. Background Information
In recent years, audiocassettes have becomes increasingly popular and outsell the heretofore LP record discs and 8 track audio tapes. The introduction of these cassettes into the audio market presented a problem to the retail sellers in that the cassettes, which are smaller than the heretofore used 8 track tapes and record discs, had to be displayed so that perspective purchasers could inspect the tapes to determine the artist, songs, etc. on the cassettes. This presented a security problem due to the extremely small size of the audiocassettes and the corresponding ease of shoplifting.
Therefore, to reduce this shoplifting problem, the cassettes were placed in larger security packages of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,238, and 4,865,190. Although these security packages perform satisfactorily, they require that the cassette be locked into the storage compartment of the security package. When the patron purchases the cassette, the security package is removed via a key employed to unlock the security package thereby releasing the cassette. However, often cassettes are placed within the security package that do not sell and the retailer wishes to return them to the wholesaler. Heretofore, the only option for removing the unsold cassette from the security package was by manually unlocking each security package by work personnel which substantially increased the cost of the final distributed products, especially since these audio tapes are packaged and returned and subsequently separated from the security packages into millions.
The alternative to separating the security packages from the cassette is to discard the entire unit which presents not only an increase in final product distribution costs, but also creates unnecessary waste of which todays environmentally conscious society is so aware.
There is no known machine or method for automatically unloading cassettes from the storage compartment within a security package of which we are aware which will move the security package with a retained cassette to an unloading station whereat the security package is automatically unlocked and the cassette unloaded from the storage compartment of the security package with the cassette and empty security package placed in hoppers for subsequent reuse.